Snapshots
by Anny-Rudolph
Summary: A series of related One-Shots, featuring Luffy, Nami and their relationship. Chapter seven: When Nami won all the rounds of the card game, Luffy just KNEW she was cheating. The hard part? Prove it. Chapter eight: Just one night. One late night was all it took to make everything change.
1. Crown for a Queen

Hello dear readers! Missed me? Yes? Awn, I've missed you too, guys! So, yes, that's it! I'm back, and again, with One Piece! But, this time... IT'S A ONE SHOT SERIES! Ok, ok, although the stories ARE one shots, they are related to each other, so I don't really know what that makes this whole thing... Ok, I must warn you guys: I'm not a fast updater. I DO have some stories ready, but I'm hoping to post the second chapter only when the one shot I'm working on is ready. Hopefully, it will be by the end of the week.

Ok, so we start with a short one. It'll get better, I promise, guys. So... Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, and this story is for recreational purposes only.**

* * *

They've done it. Finally, they were at Raftel. Of course it hadn't been easy, but, after so much challenges, there they were, the legendary treasure in front of them. And, of course, Nami was dumbfounded by all the gold in front of her.

So much gold and it was all…

"Nami!" Called Luffy. The girl looked at him, a little dizzy. The boy, who wore a red coat, the same one Gol D. Roger used, tossed a crown to her. Her eyes soon were filled with beries, but something was off. Luffy, sharing HIS treasure? THE One Piece, his DREAM? She looked at him, puzzled.

"Luffy…?"

"Shishishishi… If I'm the KING of pirates, than that means you are the QUEEN, right? And every Queen needs a crown!"

Nami flushed, and all the crew stared at the captain, awestruck, except for Sanji, who was trying to break free from several arms holding him on the ground and kick Luffy's ass and Robin, who just invoked the arms holding Sanji, and was smiling.


	2. Birds and Bees

So here's the second chapter, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! It's currently 03:36 in the morning where I live, and I just ended the chapter 6, so I'm posting chapter 2 for you guys! Next chapter, well... I don't really know. Have 2 tests to study for and 4 college assignments to finish, so I'll be a little busy. But I'll try to post it next week, okey? And, I was almost forgetting, HAPPY EASTER (If you celebrates it; if not... happy... chocolate's day? I don't really know)

So here's Chapter 2, Birds and Bees!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters, and this story is for recreational purposes only.**

* * *

"All right, shitty rubber brain. I DON'T like the fact that you and Nami-swan are officially dating, but, if she says she is happy, so am I." Said Sanji, pointing a knife to Luffy, who was sitting in the kitchen, listening while glaring the butcher knife. "BUT now that you're dating her, it's time to SOMEONE tell you all the risks involved if you don't take care. So listen carefully, because I'll tell you this only once. Got it?"

The captain nodded, his eyes still on the knife threatening him. Sanji sighed and stabbed the table with the knife, which stood there. Then, he seated in front of his captain and told him everything he knew about treating right a lady, and about the birds and bees, in details, including how to be safe in those situations.

The crew knew they should stay clean from the kitchen, ESPECIALLY after Luffy's scream.

"WHAAAAT? THAT'S SOOOOO GROSS, SANJI!"

Every one looked to the door, expecting it to burst in flames. Nothing happened, until…

"NO WAY! YOU'RE TRYING TO DO _THAT_ WITH NAMI? NEVER! NAMI'S MINE!"

All the crew looked at her, smirking, and the navigator only wished to sink way deep in the deck to hide her flushed cheeks.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Yes! I'm back! How was your week, guys? Between a lot of assignments, sleepless nights and tests, my week was splendid! But thank god that I could take some time to relax and write. So, today I'm bringing you the third chapter of the Snapshots collection, Hot Chocolate! Hope you guys like it, and if you do, review!

**Disclaimer: No, no. One Piece is not mine.**

* * *

Nami couldn't sleep. She turned and tossed the blankets off her, losing her grip. If she couldn't sleep, then what was the point of being in bed? Surely, some fresh air would help her. So she stood up, put her coat on, and, without disturbing Robin, got out of the woman's quarters.

She shivered, feeling the cold air around her, and tightened her grip on the coat. Nami looked around, and smiling, found someone that should be sleeping.

"So…" She started, leaning on the railing besides him. "What are you doing up, pirate king?"

"Shishishi… I could ask you the same thing, pirate queen."

She laughed.

"I couldn't sleep. Sometimes, all I need is some fresh air."

"Same thing here." Said Luffy, looking at her with the corner of his eyes. Then he saw Nami shiver. "You ok, Nami?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Luffy. I'm just a bit cold." She stood, going to the kitchen. "Guess I'll heat up some of the hot chocolate Sanji made for us early. Want some?"

"Awesome! Of course!" He said, following her. Everything went as normal as possible, but Nami could feel Luffy glaring at her. But, when she started drinking her hot chocolate as Luffy only looked at her, not even touching his, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it, Luffy? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Nee… I'm wondering if hot chocolate would taste better."

Silence filled the room. "…What?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yeah." Said Luffy, grinning. He stood up and walked to her. "This way, Nami." And then he kissed her. It was, as some would describe, a breathtaking kiss. When they parted, seeking some air, Luffy grinned. And she just wouldn't take it anymore.

Nami punched him with all her might.

"What? Why did you do this, Nami?" He said, both hands on the spot Nami's fist landed, and a pout on his lips.

"D-don't go doing things like this out of the blue, idiot!"

He grinned, and, grabbing his mug, he gulped all the hot chocolate at once. Then, when he was leaving, he stopped.

"But I was right, Nami. It DID taste better that way."


	4. Jealousy

Hi guys! I'm back with more Snapshots, and I'm sorry for the wait! Honestly, college is KILLING me. I should be used to it by now, after a whole year, but it seems it just get harder. Well, it doesn't matter, cause I'll pass right through it!

Now, I present you Snapshots chapter four, Jealousy!

**Disclaimer: No, no. Me don't own One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy felt jealous. He KNEW he shouldn't, but he couldn't help. Every time Sanji neared Nami, HIS Nami, with those hearty eyes and saying those things, Luffy felt like he wanted to rip the cook's throat. Soon this thought would go away because, without Sanji, there would be no more meat. But still every damn time there was this little voice in the back of his mind: Surely Nami was more important than meat, right?

So, as soon they docked on Amazon Lilly, Luffy ran to his old training spot, starting to destroy everything in sight.

Nami felt jealous. As soon as Luffy stormed out of Sunny, there was Boa Hancock, following him as a duckling follow his mother. Always with that air of superiority Nami came to hate, and always asking him to marry her. That damn woman didn't knew better… She was messing with NAMI's boyfriend, and NO ONE messed with Nami's boyfriend and got out unharmed. Boa Hancock soon would find out all the power of Nami's wrath.

So, she got up, not noticing Sanji running after the empress and Robin, following the navigator.

Luffy couldn't stop hitting the trees, even if Hancock asked. It only got worse when Sanji appeared. Then, he just hit. Didn't think, didn't see when Nami came, looking at him in shock.

"You two do realize you are jealous, right?" Said Robin, with a smile.

Nami came furious after the woman, but soon she had to stop. Luffy was there, hitting a tree with all his might, and not stopping, even when de empress asked him. She stood there, in shock.

"You two do realize you are jealous, right?" Said Robin, with a smile.

Luffy stopped, looking at the woman who said that, awestruck. Yeah, he knew he was jealous, but Nami? He looked to his girlfriend.

Nami stopped, looking at the woman who said that, awestruck. Yeah, she knew she was jealous, but Luffy? She looked to her boyfriend.

"Why are you jealous?" They both asked each other. "It's because of him/her!" They both replied, point to Sanji and Hancock. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Silence fell upon the scene, until they both grinned.

They should've known better… Of course there was nothing to worry about. Luffy should've known that Nami would never fall for Sanji, as he did that to every woman he found. He was acting that way with Hancock right now! And Nami should've known that Luffy only had eyes for her. He saw Hancock naked, for Oda's sake, and nothing happened!

Nami sighed, smiling, and Luffy laughed his characteristic laugh. But then, she looked at him, and had an idea. A warning wouldn't hurt, right? So, with a devilish grin, she walked slowly to Luffy and kissed him with all her might.

Boa Hancock really should leave Nami's man alone.


	5. Treasure for a Treasure

YEEEEEAAAAH! I'M BACK!

Hello, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was running around with the end of the semester, ya know... Still am, in fact. College work deadlines, finals and such. As I like to say, this is the time when everyone gets "RAGE MODE ACTIVATEEEEEEEED". But I got the time to write, so, here it is! The new chapter for Snapshots, Treasure for a Treasure! From now on, I'm not sure if the characters are too much OOC. If you find so, don't hesitate to tell me!

So, I'll let you guys read it. And please, reviews! Pretty please? *puppy eyes*

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. So... Yeah.**

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. Every one in the ship could hear Nami screaming, and they knew it was over Luffy. "OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM, OUT OF MY FACE! GET. OUT!"

Zoro smirked when he saw his captain, the king of pirates, being thrown out of his girlfriend room. When Nami smacked the door shut, Luffy got up, pouting.

"But, Namiiii..." Started Luffy, but he was cut by Zoro.

"Don't even try, Luffy." Said the swordsman. "It's like you don't know Nami; whatever you've done, she won't forgive you that easy."

"So, what do I do, Zoro?" Asked him looking to the one eyed man.

"The hell I know!" He said, getting confortable again to sleep. But, as he looked to his captain, who was pouting and using the "puppy face", he couldn`t say no. "ARGH! Ok! Stop looking at me this way! I don't know, Luffy, just give her some money or something!"

"Jiii… You're no help, Zoro!" Said the captain, still pouting.

"Hey, I tried, ok?"

"Oh, I know! I'm gonna ask Ussop! He might know!" He said, ignoring the green haired man. Then, he ran to where Ussop was. The long nose was sitting in the workshop, alongside with Franky. "Ussop, Franky! Nami is mad at me!"

"What did you do, straw hat nii-chan?" Asked Franky.

"It wasn't my fault! I was hungry!" Defended Luffy.

"So, you ate another one of her mikans again?" Asked Ussop. Luffy nodded. Ussop and Franky looked at each other before answering.

"You're doomed." The both said in unison.

Luffy pouted again. "You guys are no help either! I'mma ask Brook!" He walked into the deck, and there was Brook, playing a soft tune in is violin. "Brook!"

"Oh, Luffy-san. How can I help you?"

"Nami's mad at me!"

"Oh." Said the skeleton. "Have you tried to play a tune? Afterall, music is said to calm down the beasts! Yohohohoho!"

Luffy twisted his face, in confusion. "I don't think that's gonna help, Brook."

"Oh, is that so? I see Nami-san is pretty angry then, even if I don't have eyes to see with! Yohohohohoho, skull joke!" He laughed a little more before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Luffy-san, but I don't see what I can do for you. Why don't you go ask Sanji-san? He is good with the ladies, afterall."

"Ah, that's it! Thanks Brook!" So he ran to the kitchen, smacking the door open. "Sanji!"

"You just ATE, shitty rubber brain!" Replied the cook, washing dishes.

"That's not it! I ate one of Nami's mikans, and…" But he was cut off by Sanji's foot in his face.

"How dare you to eat Nami-swan's mikans, you idiot! They are her treasure!" He kicked Luffy again.

"But… Sanji…" Luffy tried, with no avail.

"No buts! Now get out of here before I kick you out!" And, for the second time on that day, Luffy was thrown out of a room. Chopper was just passing by when Luffy fell besides him, all hurt.

"Luffy! What happened?" The little reindeer asked, picking the captain up and bringing him to his office.

"I ate one of Nami's mikans, and now she's mad at me. Then, I tried asking for help for our crewmates, but their ideas didn't helped me…" He said, while Chopper tented to the spots where Sanji had kicked him. "Sanji even smaked me down… Oh, and you Chopper? Any ideas?"

"Well…" Said Chopper, putting down the cotton he was using to apply medicine on Luffy. "I would say to give her some candy, but I don't think it would work…" He thought for a second. "Oh, I know! Have you tried asking Robin? I'm sure she would know what to do!"

"Yeah, I haven't asked her yet! Great idea, Chopper, thanks!" He got up and got out, listen to the reindeer say 'I'm not happy! Stupid!'. He smirked and ran to the library, knowing Robin was there.

"Ara, captain-san… What brings you here?"

"Robin, Nami is mad at me! I don't know what to do, so I asked everyone, but nobody could help me either!"

"And then you came to see if I could help you make peace with her?" He nodded, eagerly. "I'm sorry, Luffy, but you have to do it on your own." He frowned, and was turning to leave when Robin spoke again. "But… I could give you some tips." Luffy then smiled and quickly seated beside the archaeologist. Robin couldn't help but chuckle. "First of all, Luffy, you have to say you're sorry. I don't know the extension of damage you did, but a genuine apology, that came from the heart, can mend almost everything."

"So I just have to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"Yes. But remember, Luffy, if she is really mad, a simple sorry won't be enough. You have to make up for what you've done."

He frowned, thinking.

"Well… I ate one of her mikans… But, they're just fruit, right…?" He said, looking at Robin, puzzled. The archaeologist just stared at him, not saying a thing. And then, he remembered Sanji's words. "Her… Treasures…?" Robin smiled a little, seeing the progress the captain was making. "Oh, shit. I did… Really, Robin?"

"Yes, Luffy. If that's the case, try to imagine someone eating your hat; you would be pretty mad, right?"

"My hat!" He shouted, holding it firmly in his head. Then, he took it off and looked at it. "Robin… Could you help me in grammars? I want to say sorry to Nami, but I'm sure she doesn't want to see me, and I'm sure too that I would screw up if I were to talk with her…"

The woman smiled, closing her book. "Sure, captain."

"Yosh!" He got up. "I'll be right back, Robin!" Then he ran again into the workshop. "Ussop! Do you have any paper and pen?"

He looked to the captain a second. "Sure, Luffy…" Then he picked up the asked materials and handed them over. "Here. But, why…" He couldn't finish his question, for Luffy was already halfway to the library.

"Ok, Robin, I'm back!" He said, taking a seat beside her again. So they started, Luffy writing and Robin correcting him where he messed up. It took a bit, but Luffy only stopped when he was done! "Yosh! Now there's just a thing missing…" He looked at his hat and smiled, getting up to leave. "Thanks for the help, Robin!"

"My pleasure, Luffy." She said, as he walked through the door. Luffy, then, while running, bumped into Chopper.

"Oh, sorry, Chopper!" He said, putting the reindeer up again.

"It's ok. What you're doing?"

"I was looking for you." He grinned, pulling 2 straws from his hat. "Can you make these last forever?"

Chopper studied the straw carefully, before nodding. "I guess so, but we need to use the kitchen."

"Great!" Said Luffy picking the little doctor up and running to the kitchen. And, for the second time that day, he smacked the door open. "Sanji! Lend us the kitchen!"

The blond stopped, looking at his captain. "WHAT? Why do you think I would do that?"

"For Nami's sake." Said Luffy, smiling. Then, he proceeded to explain his plan to make up for her mikans, and, with that, he got the cook's consent. As soon as Sanji said 'Yes', Chopper started doing his mixture, as Luffy tied the straws together, making a good look charm. Then, they put the straws and the liquid in a ice cold mold, that made the clear liquid transform into a hard and sturdy square, clear as glass, with a straw charm inside. Luffy smiled, picking up the charm. "That's it! Thanks Chopper, thanks Sanji!" Luffy smiled as he ran out, looking for Zoro and Brook. Just a few more touches and his plan would be complete. Luckyly, he found both near each other, sharing the kit for maintenance for their swords. "Ah, Zoro, Brook! Can you guys do a thing for me?"

"Sure, Luffy-san." Replied Brook, for both of them. "What do you need?"

"Can you guys cut it like this?" He made a sign with his hands. "And a little hole so I can pass a strap through it?"

"WHAT? No way!" Said Zoro.

"Pleeeaaaase, Zooooroooo…" Asked him, again, with the puppy face. Zoro looked away, but Luffy followed his gaze.

"ARGH! OK! I'LL DO IT, DAMMIT!"

"Great!"

"Yohohoho, he got up wrapped around his little finger, Zoro-san!"

"Shut up, damn skeleton!" He said, blushing. "Put it there, near the mast, Luffy." The swordsmen got ready, as Luffy did what he was asked and backed, giving them space. And, in a blink, both had cut it in the shape Luffy had asked.

"That's it! Shishishishi… Thanks, guys! Now, just one thing left! See ya!" And again, Luffy ran to the workshop. "FRANKY! Can you tie these two together?" He asked, shoving the paper where he wrote the little to Nami and the charm in Franky's hands.

"Of course I can, straw hat nii-san! I'm SUPAAAAH today!" Franky said, tying the two together with a strap. Then, he handed them to Luffy. "Ok, done!"

"Thanks, Franky! Gotta go!" He said, running out of the room. Then, he placed himself above the woman's dorm and knocked, holding his make up gift at the length of Nami's eyes. She opened the door, with a frown, but soon her face lightened as she saw the gift. Ignoring Luffy's hand, she took it, and read the letter, which was written in a calligraphy she couldn't mistake.

"Nami, I'm sorry I ate one of your mikans. And I'm not just saying it for us to make up, I'm saying… Well, writing, from the bottom of my heart. I didn't realized they were your treasures; like my hat or Zoro's swords. So, when I saw that (more our crewmates forced me to understand, but, hey! They ARE food too.), I decided I should give you something for that. I could give you One Piece, but I know our treasures are worth more than that; so, the only thing I know that could be worth a piece of your treasure is a piece of mine. A treasure for a treasure. I hope you can forgive me. Robin said for me that you always says I'm a idiot, but… I'm your idiot, right?

Luffy"

Then, she looked at the heart shaped charm, and, when she saw the two straws, she smiled fondly. Then, she sighed.

"I already forgave you, idiot."

"Shishishishishi…." He laughed, when se looked up. "But I'm your idiot, right, Nami?"

She reached up and pulled his head down a little, making his eyes meet hers. "Right." And then she kissed him, lightly. When they broke apart, both were smiling.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"I'm glad you forgave me. Cause I love you, and I don't know if I could be apart from you for too long."

She laughed a little. "You really are a idiot, Luffy. Of course I would forgive you. I love you too."

And that put a smile in the pirate king face for the rest of the day.


	6. Taken

Hi there, guys! Sorry for the long wait, but now I'm officially on vacation! BUT I'm going to New York tomorrow, so there won't be any updates until the end of the month! D: Sorry! But I promise that, as soon as I'm back, I'll be updating! So, Let's go to the new Chapter of snapshots, Taken! Oh, and a warning: MAYBE this chapter is a little bit strong. Be warned. And remember to review, your reviews are very much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, nor it's characters. **

* * *

It should be a normal day. Just another island, another adventure. It really should be just. Another. Day. So why did it had to happen?

They had arrived at an island, and, at first, it all seemed well. As it was a non-habited island, Luffy couldn't wait to go exploring, and Nami was hoping to get some maps done, maybe take a break during her mapping process to relax with her captain and boyfriend. So, they packed Nami's equipment and Luffy's lunchboxes Sanji had made and started, as Luffy would say, their adventure.

It had gone as smooth as it could be, even with Luffy leading the way, until they reached a cliff. Well, you see, Luffy _was_ bored, so it wasn't really his fault when he fell asleep. And everybody knew how Nami could lose track of everything when focused on work, so it wasn't her fault when she didn't felt that creepy presence getting closer and closer. So, the next thing both of them knew, Nami was screaming, being taken away by an unknown man.

And now, as Luffy looked desperately through the entire island, he was asking himself, growling between his teeth… "Why did it happen…? I'll kick that bastard ass when I found him… Taking my Nami away…"The day passed as he tried to find Nami, and soon it was night. Then, he stopped in front of a cave, the last place he found, breathing heavily. "I'MMA GONNA KILL YA BASTARD!" And stormed inside the cave.

Nami struggled trying to get away when she was caught, but the man carrying her was strong and smart, preventing her from taking her clima tact. She tried, she really tried, but the man grew tired of her tries. So, he knocked her up.

When she woke up, she really had no idea where she was. The only thing she knew is that she was inside _something_, as it was dark, and she was tied to something heavy.

"Shit." She muttered, trying to release herself from the ropes. "I must get out of here."

"Oh, but you can't, little girl." Said a man's voice, hidden in the dark.

"Who's there?" She asked, becoming more alert than before. "Why did you kidnapped me?"

The voice laughed. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, don't you think? But I can give you this… You'll never see any daylight again, little girl. Mark my words."

Nami couldn't help but shiver. There she was, defenseless, in front of an unknown man who was swearing she wouldn't get out of wherever she was. Yes, she had been in worst situations, but none of them frightened her like this one. Because she knew that, without her clima tact and with her hands tied, in the dark, that man could do with her as he pleases.

It wasn't that she wouldn't fight; oh, she would. Until death, if needed. But the situation she was reminded her of nights when Arlong would tie her up in a dark room and do all the things he would do with a hooker, but for free. And those were the worst nights she had.

Nami shivered and tried harder to release herself from the ropes. After all, if she couldn't see him, then probably he couldn't see her too. Oh, how she was terribly wrong. By the time she freed her feet, and was starting to stand, he was already on top of her.

"Oh, no. You don't. You don't want me to do you, little girl, and really, I can. It would be so much _fun_…" He started to rub his hand against her body, slowly. "You would scream and beg for me _not_ to do it, and yet…"

But he stopped when he felt a knee into his crotch. The man yelled in pain, but still, Nami couldn't get him off her. She kicked him again, trying to scape, but he was stronger.

"You little bitch. I told you already; _you're not going anywhere_."

"You wanna bet?" She said, staring at the barely visible eyes of the stranger. But that stare didn't last long, because soon his heavy hand was smashing against her face, cutting Nami's lip.

"Don't you dare, girl. I'm the one putting the rules in here."

"You…?" She spitted some of the blood in his face. "You are nothing. Have seen and have beaten guys that are must brighter and bigger than you. And I have won." But the phrase didn't had the expected effect. Instead of growing scared, the man gave her an evil smile.

"Is that so…? Well, I can see how you can fight, all right. It's not like I'm pushing you down…" He ripped her top apart. "Ripping your clothes apart…" Then, her grabbed her breasts hard, hurting her. "Forcing you and hurting you."

She whimpered and tried to get out again, but that only yielded her a round of punches.

"I won't give up to you, you trash." Said Nami, after the last punch.

"Oh, you will. You don't have any hopes."

But then they heard. "I'MMA GONNA KILL YA BASTARD!" Nami smiled, knowing that voice.

"Yes, I have."

"Tsc." He got up, tossing Nami away, hurting her once more. Then, he got more ropes from a corner and tied Nami again. She tried to kick him, and succeeded, but he laughed when her foot touched his leg, smashing her face again. "Try as you might, but you're mine now. Might as well be dead for you little friend." He finished tying her up and cleaned the dust in his hands. "Now… Let's deal with some small fries, shall we?" He picked up her Clima Tact. "I'm tacking this with me. To give your little friend something to remind of you… Heh."

"Where are you?" Luffy screamed, as he walked into the cave. "Nami!"

"You won't find her, boy…" Said a voice, coming from the deepest side of the cave. "Not alive, anyway."

"Where are you? Show yourself! And of course I will! Nami's alive! I know it!"

"Do you?" The voice was coming closer. "Even… If I show you this?" The man was close now. Luffy could see him, and, with him, Nami's Clima Tact.

"Where… Where did you get it?" Said Luffy. The man smirked. "Nami don't let anyone touch her Clima Tact without supervision…"

"I told you, kid. She's dead."

"No…" Luffy gave a few steps backwards. "It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is." He threw the Clima Tact to Luffy, who caught it mid air. "And, if you'd like to know… I killed her myself."

And that was the man's mistake.

"No… Not Nami… Not her too… Give her back!" Luffy's rage was growing strong, and, with that, his haki was becoming uncontrolled. He looked at the man, using the king's haki, which made the man lose balance. "GIVE. HER. BACK!"

"Heh… You wanna dance, kid? Let's dance." Luffy attacked first, not really knowing what he was doing. The man almost had no time to dodge, but he did, taken back from Luffy's ability. "What the…?" He tried to come near the King, but Luffy was bersek. He punched and kicked, not even bothering to scream his attacks names. The man tried to dodge all of them, but it was impossible. Most of them ended up doing a pretty good damage. The man stumbled, and Luffy saw his chance then.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Screamed Luffy, as he punched the life out of the man. Luffy was attacking him at full speed and full strength with a gomu gomu no gatling gun, and there was nothing the man could do. The first one to come down was the man. The second one, Luffy. He fell to the floor, tears marking his face, as he picked up again the Clima Tact. "Nami… Not you… I couldn't protect you too…" His grip on her weapon hardened. "You can't go, Nami… I don't know how to live without you anymore! Nami!" He half screamed, half cried. Luffy was at the verge of a breakdown when he heard something that brought his hopes up again. A faint voice, at the end of the cave, calling his name. He looked up. "What…?" Then he heard again. Definitely, there _was_ someone calling him! Luffy got up, and ran to the voice's direction.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She heard. It was definitely Luffy. She _had_ do to something, but what? Those damn ropes were holding her, and there was nothing she could do. Well, there was one thing, but it SURELY wouldn't help. Especially with all the noise of punches. But those ended soon, and what took place was a half cry that came from someone she knew well. So, despite how dumb she would look, she did it anyway.

"LUFFY!" She called, with all her strength. The cry stopped, so she assumed he heard her. But, when nothing happened, she decided to give one more try. "LUFFY!"

And then she heard steps. Not heavy steps, like the steps from the man; light steps, steps that she heard everyday. He was coming to her. So, when they were close, she could see him in the light, panting.

"Nami…" He called softly, with tears in his eyes and her Clima Tact in hands. "You're… Alive…" He ran to her, kneeling beside her and hugging her. "Thanks God, you're alive…"

"Luffy…" She said, when he held her in a sore spot. "You're hurting me…"

He quickly released her. "Sorry." But then he noticed her condition. "Nami… What have he done to you…? Wait a second, I'm gonna release you." He worked for a bit in the ropes, but soon she was free. As soon as he tossed the ropes aside, he took off his cardigan and put it around her. "Here…"

"Thanks…" She said. Then, he noticed she was crying.

"Nami…?" He started, but she was already explaining.

"I was scared… He tried to… Then I remembered Arlong and… But I fought. All that kept pushing me forward was the thought of you, but then he started hitting me, and all became a blur… I was so scared Luffy!"

"I know." He hugged her, lightly this time. "I was scared too, Nami. The thought of losing you… I don't know how can I go on if I ever lose you Nami! And then he came, saying he killed you and I couldn't hold back! I don't know, I just punched and kicked and screamed, because… I couldn't be without you." She sniffled. "Nami… Promise you won't leave me. Ever. I can' handle if you do; I already lost Ace and Sabo…"

She looked at his eyes and nodded. She laughed a bit, but didn't stop crying. "You can't leave me, too, you know? I need my captain, but mostly… I need you, Luffy."

"I promise." And then he kissed her, a desperate, needy kiss, that both shared. "I… I need you too, Nami. So… Tonight. Let's be together tonight."

In this faint light, Luffy couldn't see it, but Nami was blushing like mad when she nodded slowly. "Hun."

Zoro woke up in the middle of the night for his watch turn. He got up, seeing his captain hammock empty, and raised an eyebrow. Then, he got on the deck and up into the crow's nest, where Robin was finishing her turn.

"Good night, Zoro-kun." Greeted the archeologist.

"Night. You can go down, Robin." He said, sitting on the floor, getting ready for a nap. Robin closed the book she was reading.

"I… Think I prefer to be up here, if you don't mind me." She said, picking up another book.

"What? Why?" He asked, puzzled.

"Luffy and Nami came a bit late, Nami wearing Luffy's cardigan… And locked themselves up in the woman's quarter." She turned a page. Zoro smirked.

"Well… Good thing you were in the night watch, then."


	7. Cheater

Hi guys! First of all, I'M SO SORRY! I promised a new chapter by the end of July, beginning of August and didn't uploaded it. Shouldn't have done that. So, I'm trully sorry! So, as an apology, I'm uploading not one, but TWO chapters today!

Ok, now, I know I don't answer your reviews - I do so because I'm too lazy to answer everyone (sorry guys!), and if I answer one it wouldn't be fair to not answer the others. But, really, there was one person who made me cry. Made. Me. Fucking. Cry. (Aaaand feel guilty for not updating) Yeah, I'm talking abou you, doubledamn. And now you have my permission to feel proud - you did it! Thanks for you support. Really. It REALLY made my day - I even showed your review to all my friends. One of them laughed at me for crying, but no one said to me what you did the way you did, so... Yeah.

I don't deserve you guys. But I'll keep on writing if you like it.

All right, with this said, let's get to Chapter 7, Cheater! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own One Piece, nor it's characters.**

* * *

"I won." Said Nami, putting down the cards. Luffy pouted.

"Not fair, Nami!" He said. "You cheated!"

"Oh, I beg your pardon?" She said, crawlign to him in a sexy way. "I did what, now, my king?"

Luffy gulped, and tried to look to other spot than her, blushing. "You... Ah...Cheated...?"

"I cheated, you say, my king... Now, you don't have any proofs, do you?" She was in his lap, pushing him down. Luffy was a bright shade of red, still averting his eyes.

"You... Won all the times?" He said, more like asking, as he was pushed down.

"I did, didn't I? But that's not proof enough my king." She whispered at his ear. "And may I say... You wont find proofs if you don't inspect me."

"Inspect...?" He gulped again, now feeling her lips in his neck. "Nami..."

He could feel her smile in his skin. "Yes, my king?"

"You... Owe me." He shivered when she sucked his collarbone. "No one can win that much… Admit it." Her hands were in his abs, and his muscles twitched at every touch. "You cheated."

"If I admit it… Which I won't, for the record…" She pushed his cardigan off him, leaving his torso naked. She could feel him under her. "What will you do, my king?" Then she licked the sensitive spot under his ear.

That was enough for Luffy. He suddenly took her lips on his, holding her by the waist, and reversed the situation. Now, he was on top of her, pinning her arms on the ground, his cardigan forgotten on the ground beside them.

"Admit it." He said, looking at her eyes. She held the stare, daring, but blushing.

"Order me."

They didn't know how much time they spent on that game of stares, but were so into it that they didn't even heard Sanji opening the door.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN, I BROUTHG YOU…" He stopped, looking at both of them. "Snacks…" Sanji just stood there, a second or two, without moving. Neither did Luffy or Nami, still staring to each other. Sanji then put the snacks on the table, and proceeded to kick Luffy off Nami with all his might. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO NAMI-SAN, SHITTY RUBBER BRAIN?"

Luffy crashed outside the room, on the railing. He quickly stood up. "Oh shit, Sanji…"

"AFTER EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU, YOU SCUM OF A CAPTAIN!" He said, getting out of the room. Nami just leaned on her elbows, looking at Luffy, who was slowly backing off.

"That's not…" Started Luffy, only to dodge another one of Sanji's kicks.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Screamed the cook, chasing the captain.

Nami just stayed there, looking at the door, when Robin entered the room and smiled, looking at Nami, Luffy's cardigan and the set of cards spread on the ground. The older woman put the book in her shelf when Nami spoke, holding Luffy's cardigan.

"You know, Robin… I guess I really should cheat more in card games when I'm playing with him."

The archeologist only chuckled.


	8. Late

Here it is, guys! The second chapter today, as promised! Ok, so for the next one... I'm a bit late with my work, so it'll probably take some time. But rest assured, because I'm NOT putting this on hiatus - I have the whole story planned. So I WILL update, I just don't know when.

For now, I'll let you guys with the chapter 8 of Snapshots, Late!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor it's characters.**

* * *

Nami opened her eyes in the middle of the night, with a growl. Her stomach felt like shit. She could feel every movement of the Thousand Sunny on the waves, and she swore that, if the ship moved one more time she would throw up.

She got up quickly, going to the bathroom, but that woke the man who was sleeping with her, hugging her lightly before she got up.

"Nami…?" Luffy asked, half asleep, only to see his girlfriend storming out of the room. He ignored it, starting to fall asleep again, but then he heard the throwing up sounds coming from the bathroom. He got up quickly and followed her, only to find Nami crouched in front of the vase, putting all the contents of her stomach out. He made a face when he saw it, but walked to her and held her hair up, getting it out of her way. They stayed like that, until she stopped, panting. "Nami…" He said, his concern showing in his voice.

"Thanks, Luffy." She said, getting up with his help. She walked to the sink, and started to brush her teeth. He waited for her to finish.

"Want me to wake Chopper up?"

"You don't need to do that, I'm fine. But thanks, anyway." She stopped for a second. "Just… Go with me to the kitchen, I need a glass of water."

He nodded, following her close. When they arrived, he put her seated and picked up a glass, filling it with water. She chuckled a bit seeing his concern, but stopped, feeling she might throw up again if she did that. She looked around, and her eyes stopped at the calendar. Luffy gave her the water, which she picked, but her eyes didn't leave the paper. "Luffy… What day is today?"

He looked to the calendar too. "It says today's the second. Why?"

The second… Oh, crap. It couldn't be. How could she not have noticed it? How could she let it slip away like that? It all made sense now; she hadn't been feeling well for quite some time. She thought it was a minor problem, that it would go away soon, but now…

"Nami…?" He called, unsure. "You really don't look good. I should call Chopper."

She only nodded, too shocked to say something. Luffy ran out, only to run into the kitchen again, holding a sleepy Chopper.

"What is it…?" The reindeer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nami." Said Luffy. "She's not feeling well."

Chopper, as soon as he heard that, started to examine her. "How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous." She replied. "And every wave makes me feel worse."

He frowned. "That's vague. It could be a lot of things, Nami, so we have to run a few tests, ok?"

"Ah… Chopper, there's one more thing."

"Hu? What is it, Nami?" She stayed silent for a few seconds, and Chopper noticed. "Come on. Every symptom helps me to find out what's wrong with you, Nami!"

She sighed. "I'm late."

He stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to understand the concept of late. Then he remembered, and blushed. "Oh. Ah… Ok, that's probably true, but, as a doctor, I have to ask. Luffy, Nami, did you had sexual intercourse recently?"

"What? What is sexual intercorsy?" Asked Luffy, puzzled.

"Sexual intercourse." Corrected Nami, red as a tomato. "Sex, Luffy."

"Oh." Said the captain. He blushed a little. "Well, yes, but what does this have do to with how Nami is feeling? It's not my fault, is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Maybe, but probably is not a bad thing." Said the doctor, getting to the door. "I'll be right back." He ran to the medical ward, coming back a few seconds later with a little flask. "Nami, just to confirm… Could you pee in this for me?"

She nodded, getting the flask and leaving. Luffy frowned.

"That's gross, Chopper. Why do you want it?"

"I have to do a test with it." He said. "It shouldn't take long after I get the sample, but you can go back to sleep if you want."

Luffy shook his head, denying. "I'll stay awake. If Nami's sick, I have to be beside her."

Nami smiled, entering the room. "Thanks, Luffy." Then she handed the flask to Chopper. "Here it is, doctor."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." He got out of the kitchen as Nami seated. Luffy seated besides her, holding her hand.

"You'll be all right, right Nami?" He asked. Nami smiled, tightening lightly her grip on his hand.

"I'll be fine. I already told you, I'm not leaving."

He nodded, silently. They stayed that way until Chopper came back.

"So?" Asked Luffy concerned. Nami was a bit nervous.

"It's positive." Said the doctor, with a half smile.

"Positive? Does it means Nami's gonna die?" He asked. Nami chuckled.

"No. It means you're going to be a father." He looked at her, puzzled. "Luffy, I'm pregnant."

"So, you're not dying."

"No."

"And there's a baby inside of you… Our baby?"

"Well… Yeah."

They stayed quiet for some time, just staring at each other, until Luffy jumped out of the chair, laughing.

"Cool! Soon we'll have a new nakama! That's the greatest thing ever, Nami!"

She laughed, relieved. What did she expect? It was Luffy they were talking about. But then, she suddenly got up, running to the bathroom once more. Luffy followed her, and hold her hair up, soothing her back. Chooper looked through the door.

"Nami… I can give you some pills if you want, to help with the nausea."

"That would help, Chopper… Thanks." She said, breathing hard.

"How long it will last?" Asked Luffy, concerned.

"I don't really know. Some times it lasts for the entire pregnancy, sometimes it fades on the end of the first month or so. It really depends." Said the doctor.

"The crew…" Said Nami. "They'll find out."

Chopper nodded. "It's better if they know as soon as possible, but that's your choice."

"We'll tell them." She said, before throwing up again.

Luffy suddenly stopped his hand on Nami's back, realizing something.

"Oh shit. Sanji's gonna kill me."


End file.
